theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nefera De Nile
Nefera De Nile is the older sister of Cleo de Nile and a Monster High graduate/former fear squad captain. She's vain and hostile, feelings born from deep-rooted paranoia and a combo inferiority/superiority complex. Despite her graduating, Nefera's had trouble succeeding in her life beyond high school, and therefore often returns to Monster High, not rarely to torment her younger sister, Cleo. As such, she's one of the antagonists. As Cleo joins the team, she become jealous of her sister of all the attention she gets and works with Maleficent to defeat Sora's team. Info Personality From her appearances thus far, Nefera seems to think that she's perfect, and that everyone else is beneath her - even her own younger sister, Cleo de Nile. She's always pointing out Cleo's flaws, and pushing Cleo towards acting more like her, even in matters that don't concern her. Nefera also appears to be quite deceitful, as she sometimes blames her sister for things that she herself has done, getting Cleo into trouble instead. She's basically an older version of Cleo, relying on their family servants and not even looking twice at a task that seems beneath her. This is most likely due to her regal heritage, and the fact that Nefera would be next in line for their dad's throne since she's the oldest. Plus having the attention of being a "world-famous" supermodel going to her head makes her even more stuck-up and meaner than Cleo is. Either way, she's very bossy and has been since she and her sister were little kids. But despite her nasty ways, Nefera can have her moments of kindness and has thus shown the capacity to be a nice ghoul, as shown in Kind: The Shockumentary, after being told by Cleo that she was a great older sister, she smiled sincerely and let the Kind Campaign leaders through the door without being rude. Appearance There's an obvious family resemblance between the de Nile sisters. Nefera's hair is nile blue (it's unknown if this is her natural hair color or if she dyed it), with thick highlights of black and gold, which is done up into a ponytail through a gold headdress with a single braid. Her eye color is light purple. Like her sister, Cleo, she too has a diamond shaped birthmark on her face, the difference being that of it's color, orange. She's always in some bandage wrappings, which she probably needs so she doesn't disappear into dust, just like Cleo. In Monster High Family Cleo's her younger sister by three years. She acts very superior to Cleo, and will do anything to make her look bad. Because both sisters have superiority complexes, they don't get along very well. In the books, their father is Ramses de Nile, a wealthy and successful antiques dealer. Not much is known about their mother. They also have an aunt named Nefertiti, and an uncle named Tutankhamun, according to the books. Friends In response to the Friends entry of her profile, Nefera claims that she "rules alone". But in Neferamore and Monster Mashionals Part 1, she was shown to be friends with Toralei and the werecat twins, Meowlody and Purrsephone. This friendship probably got blemished in Monster Mashionals Part 2, when the trio retaliated against Nefera's lack of trust for their fearleading skills (as Nefera had tried cheating so they could beat Cleo's B-squad). Pet Nefera's pet is a scarab beetle named Azura. Its gender isn't clear because Nefera's profile says that Azura's a male, but an entry in Nefera's Campus Stroll diary contradicts this, claiming that Azura's in fact a female. She also states in her bio that he/she brings her the sun. Against and On Sora's Team As Nefera is against the team for choosing Cleo instead of her, she hates the team for choosing her little sister instead of the oldest (due to the fact that Cleo De Nile is more pure hearted than Nefera). But sometimes she helps the team when she knows what's the wrong thing she's doing. Even she helped them fight against Slender Man. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Mummies Category:Villains Category:Cheerleaders Category:Bosses Category:Rulers Category:Rude characters Category:Siblings Category:Darkness Category:Internet characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Cowards Category:Fantasy characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Cheaters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Ionic characters Category:School students Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Spoiled characters Category:Aku Dark Kingdom Category:Egyptian characters